A segunda entrevista
by Magalud
Summary: A BBC re-entrevista um convidado, para desespero de Rowling


Nome da fic: A segunda entrevista  
Autor: Magalud  
Email: magaludyahoo.com  
Censura: G  
Gênero: Humor.  
Resumo: A BBC re-entrevista um convidado, para desespero de Rowling.  
Spoilers: Eu uso spoilers de todos os livros. Se você não leu algum, saia já de computador e abra os livros!  
Betas: Essa entrevista não teve betas. Os erros são todos meus...  
Nota: Essa entrevista serviu de aperitivo para o SnapeFest 2004. Ela pode ser encontrada no site do Fest, ou no meu site.

A segunda entrevista

ANDREW KELLY: Boa noite, ouvintes da BBC. Aqui é Andrew Kelly, mais uma vez agradecendo a todos vocês pelo sucesso de nosso programa, Conversa Franca. Essa noite temos conosco a famosa autora J. K. Rowling para uma entrevista muito especial. Boa noite, Sra. Rowling. Obrigada por sua participação.

J.K. ROWLING _(irritada)_**: **Boa noite, Andrew. Mas eu ainda acho que esse programa só sobrevive às minhas custas.

KELLY _(sorrindo)_**:** Temos imenso prazer em conversar com a senhora. Hoje, particularmente, estamos trazendo um convidado muito especial.

ROWLING _(desconfiada)_: Hum, isso não está cheirando bem.

KELLY: Na verdade, esse convidado já esteve aqui, na fase em que o programa tinha um outro nome e um outro apresentador, mas foram muitos pedidos para que ele voltasse. E como se trata de uma ocasião especial, ele concordou em aparecer. Eles a adoram, Sra. Rowling.

ROWLING: Por que isso não me deixa mais tranqüila?

KELLY _(sorrindo):_ Não há com o que se preocupar. Até por que vocês chegaram a um acordo, pelo que soube. Esse é um personagem que provoca muita polêmica e paixão no coração de muitos ouvintes e fãs de Harry Potter. Estou certo de que a senhora vai ter muito prazer em conversar com esse convidado. É com imenso prazer que recebemos o Prof. Severo Snape!

ROWLING _(arregalando os olhos):_ Mas de novo? E justo ele?

(Entra **SEVERO SNAPE, **_com as capas esvoaçantes, ar carrancudo. Ele inclina a cabeça para _**ROWLING**_ e se senta junta a um microfone)_

KELLY: Bem-vindo, Prof. Snape. É um grande prazer receber o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts em nossos estúdios.

SEVERO SNAPE _(erguendo uma sobrancelha)_**: **Obrigado, Sr. Kelly. É um prazer estar novamente na BBC. E, mais uma vez, em companhia de Madame Rowling.

ROWLING: Acredite, Prof. Snape, não foi minha idéia!

KELLY: Sim, a idéia foi toda nossa. Aparentemente, essa trégua que vocês conseguiram na entrevista anterior não durou muito...

SEVERO_:_ Não deveria causar surpresa. Madame Rowling mais uma vez provou sua animosidade a meu respeito no quinto livro de sua infeliz série sobre o pirralho de Harry Potter. Depois de todas as minhas ofertas de amizade, Madame Rowling mais uma vez preferiu mostrar sua preferência pelo moleque mimado!

ROWLING _:_ Pare de falar a meu respeito como se eu não estivesse aqui! Prof. Snape, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer? Harry Potter é o herói dos livros. Lamento, mas o senhor não é um personagem simpático, não trata bem as pessoas e não é legal com elas.

SEVERO: Mais uma vez a senhora me compreende mal, Madame. Eu não quero ser simpático. Eu apenas quero ser tratado de maneira mais digna. Eu tenho uma reputação a preservar.

ROWLING: Não se engane, Professor. Eu preciso que o senhor esteja sempre caminhando na fina linha entre a luz e as trevas.

SEVERO: Eu posso entender essas coisas, Madame. Só não posso entender que o pestinha Potter saia ganhando de todas as indignidades que ele cometeu a meu respeito. Essa última foi a pior! Olhar dentro da penseira onde eu guardava lembranças perigosas! Eu deveria tê-lo prendido nas masmorras por uma semana antes de dá-lo de comida para alguns dos monstros da Floresta Proibida! Ele é igual ao pai!

ROWLING: Você precisa superar essa animosidade contra o pai de Harry. Isso foi há muito tempo, e quase todos os envolvidos morreram. Se é vingança que você quer, creio que não conseguirá obter.

SEVERO _(estreitando os olhos):_ Vingança é uma atitude mesquinha. Eu gosto da idéia, mas não faz parte dos meus planos. Como eu disse, só que eu gostaria é de um pouco de dignidade. Espero que minhas atitudes nessa trama fiquem mais claras a partir do próximo livro, incluindo um histórico da verdadeira razão para eu ter virado um espião para Dumbledore.

ROWLING: Ora, Severo, você está exagerando. Além do mais, eu certamente não posso ficar dizendo o que vai acontecer nos próximos livros. Seria ruim para o marketing.

SEVERO: Pergunte-me se eu me importo com marketing.

KELL (_intervindo_): Prof. Snape, com sua licença. Já que essa é sua segunda participação na BBC, resolvemos inovar um pouco. Gostaríamos de dedicar essa segunda parte do programa a perguntas de nossos ouvintes.

ROWLING (_dando uma risadinha_); Ah, Professor, agora o senhor vai ver o que é bom.

SEVERO _(dando sua risadinha sarcástica):_É o que veremos, Madame.

KELLY: E o primeiro ouvinte é de Little Whinging, em Surrey. Todos vão reconhecer esse endereço: Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4! Harry Potter, pode fazer sua pergunta!

(SEVERO SNAPE _emite um som parecido com um gemido_. **ROWLING** _abre um sorriso, satisfeita)_

HARRY POTTER _(falando num telefone):_ Boa noite a todos. Prof. Snape, o senhor poderia ser um pouco mais justo comigo? Não estou pedindo para o senhor virar meu amigo, só para não ser tão injusto por causa de meu pai.

SEVERO _(tremendo de raiva e com voz controlada):_ Escute aqui, seu moleque insolente: não venha dar uma de coitadinho só porque está no rádio e todos podem ouvi-lo. Você recebe o tratamento que merece por ser uma criança mimada tida como herói de toda a bruxandade. Só eu trato você pelo que você é: uma criança mimada e estragada pelo que fez ao Lord das Trevas. E ainda por cima falhou, porque o Lord das Trevas está de volta muito saudável e forte! E antes que eu me esqueça: 20 pontos a menos para Grifinória! Próxima pergunta!

ROWLING _(irritada):_ Pare de tirar pontos de Grifinória! É por isso que você é um vilão; é muito injusto com Harry!

SEVERO _(mantendo a compostura):_ Para seu governo, Madame, eu vivo salvando a vida que esse seu pequeno herói insiste em arriscar de maneira irresponsável e inconseqüente. E eu tiro pontos dele porque esse é um dos meu atributos como professor.

ROWLING: Você é mau, perverso e injusto!

SEVERO: Tem certeza de que quer perseguir essa linha de raciocínio? Afinal, eu ainda não lhe falei da minha nova linha de poções. Estou pensando em presenteá-la para a senhora, e pode tomar qualquer uma delas sem susto. Só recomendo que antes a senhora passe numa agência funerária!

KELLY: Er, se pudermos passar para o ouvinte que está na linha. A próxima pergunta também é de um de seus alunos em Hogwarts. Diretamente da Toca, Ronald Weasley!

RONY WEASLEY: Olá, todos. Prof. Snape, eu sempre quis perguntar isso: o senhor conhece a palavra, ou melhor ainda, o objeto chamado xampu?

SEVERO: Vinte pontos a menos para Grifinória! Se você não conhece a diferença entre um cabelo sujo e um oleoso pela exposição às fumaças de um laboratório de Poções, você merece ter pontos retirados!

ROWLING: Você fez de novo! Como posso reabilitá-lo se você continua se comportando feito um cretino?

SEVERO: Cretina foi a pergunta que o Sr. Weasley acabou de me fazer. Ele mereceu a punição por ter sido simplesmente um imbecil. Mas por favor, não me deixe começar com os adjetivos. Eu posso pensar em alguns bastante coloridos para retratar seus grifnórios adorados.

ROWLING _(rosnando):_ Eu não estou dizendo que a pergunta de Rony foi impertinente. Mas daí a tirar pontos...

SEVERO: Ele é meu aluno. Tem que saber que para ele, eu sou como se fosse um Deus. Não posso ser questionado nem criticado nem ridicularizado.

KELLY _(pigarreando)_**: **Er, indo para o próximo telefonema, dessa vez o senhor pode falar com um aluno de sua própria casa. Ligando da Mansão Malfoy, estamos na linha com Draco Malfoy!

DRACO MALFOY: Boa-noite ao Prof. Snape. O senhor sabe o quanto eu o admiro, e acho que o senhor é o melhor professor de Hogwarts. Não só deveria ser nosso professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas mas também deveria ser o diretor de Hogwarts, no lugar do Dumbleporre.

SEVERO _(esforçando-se para conter o sorriso):_ Ora, Sr. Malfoy, isso foi muito gentil.

ROWLING _(resmungando, com uma cara de nojo):_ Puxa-saco. Baba-ovo.

DRACO MALFOY: Professor, todos nós conhecemos essas teorias de que o senhor é meu tio ou meu afilhado – às vezes até meu pai ou amante da minha mãe. Qual delas é a verdadeira?

ROWLING: Que absurdo! Que mentiras! Eu vivo dizendo a vocês para não darem ouvidos a esses escritores de fanfics! Eles é que são culpados por essas teorias sem pé nem cabeça!

SEVERO: Meu caro Sr. Malfoy, não se impressione com as histerias de Madame Rowling. Mas infelizmente ela tem razão numa coisa: essas teorias não têm pé nem cabeça. Não pense que o senhor é favorecido por ser meu afilhado ou coisa parecida. É que eu não posso me dar ao luxo de desagradar seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy. Qualquer coisa que eu faça, e isso pode parar nos ouvidos do Lord das Trevas. Além do mais, eu preciso cuidar de meus sonserinos, já que todas as demais casas estão posicionadas contra os membros de minha casa. Também não temos qualquer laço de parentesco. Da mesma forma, por mais atraente que sua mãe seja, eu não tenho nem tive qualquer ligação romântica com ela. Quanto a você ser meu filho... Por Merlim, menino, olhe-se no espelho: você é seu pai esculpido em Carrara.

DRACO MALFOY: Eu sou bonitinho, não sou?

SEVERO: Não foi o que eu disse.

ROWLING _(com um risinho sarcástico):_ Nossa, se isso é defender Sonserina, sou feliz de ser membro de Grifinória.

KELLY: Mais uma pergunta à espera do Prof. Snape. Dessa vez é o próprio diretor de Hogwarts. Estamos honrados de passar a palavra ao Prof. Alvo Dumbledore.

ALVO DUMBLEDORE: Severo, minha criança, eu preciso insistir em saber: por que você insiste em querer ser o Professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas?

SEVERO: Diretor, o senhor me prestou um grande favor ao fazer essa pergunta. Na verdade, eu não quero ser o professor de DCAT. Mas essa foi a missão que eu recebi do Lord das Trevas.

DUMBLEDORE: Voldemort quer você ensinando DCAT? Por quê?

SEVERO: Porque assim ele pode se assegurar que a próxima geração de bruxos das Ilhas Britânicas seja um exército trabalhando a seu favor. Com minha ajuda, ele recrutaria os alunos de Hogwarts a lutar para ele na guerra contra a luz. Se o recrutamento não fosse possível, seria meu trabalho fazer com que eles pelo menos não atrapalhassem. De uma ou de outra maneira, eu seria obrigado a fazer algo que poderia me revelar como espião. Se o senhor me nomeasse como professor de DCAT, eu estaria compelido a obedecer Voldemort para não comprometer a minha posição como espião. Por outro lado, se eu não obedecesse a Voldemort, ele mandaria me matar. Negar meu pedido e me deixar fora da classe de DCAT tem me mantido vivo.

ROWLING: Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa: essa é apenas sua teoria. O motivo real pode ser bem diferente.

SEVERO_:_ Eu duvido que seja muito diferente disso. É uma teoria sólida, e explicaria o motivo de Dumbledore ter sempre negado esse pedido, mesmo que todos saibam que eu sou um candidato perfeito para o cargo, já que eu sei mais do que qualquer um sobre as Artes das Trevas.

KELLY: Fascinante, Prof. Snape. Tenho certeza de que nossos ouvintes estão esperando ansiosamente os próximos livros para ver se essa teoria se confirma.

ROWLING: Bom, é bom que esperem sentados. O último livro saiu não faz nem um ano!

KELLY: Uma ouvinte está na linha:aqui diz que o nome dela éLuana Richardson e ela se formou de Hogwarts há um ano.

SEVERO _(nervoso):_ Luana? Oh, não...

LUANA RICHARDSON: Oi, Severo, fofinho!

ROWLING E KELLY JUNTOS: Fofinho?!

LUANA RICHARDSON: Só assim para eu conseguir falar com você. Depois do nosso tórrido affair no meu último ano, você não responde mais minhas corujas, fechou a lareira na rede de Flu, e se recusa a me receber! Fico pensando naqueles momentos românticos que tivemos juntos! Eu estou morrendo de saudade, meu amor!

ROWLING E KELLY JUNTOS: Meu amor?!

SEVERO: Que é isso, estão treinando algum jogral?

KELLY: Desculpe. Mas essa moça provocou uma reação estranha no senhor.

SEVERO _(com um sorriso amarelo):_ Eu me lembro dessa ex-aluna. A moça obviamente é desequilibrada. E já que ela não fez pergunta nenhuma, podemos passar para o próximo ouvinte?

ROWLING _(tentando conter o brilho nos olhos):_ Hum. Quer dizer que você anda cantando as alunas de sétimo ano?

SEVERO _(desconfortável):_ Ora, claro que não. Eu sei que isso é proibido pelas regras de Hogwarts.

ROWLING _(divertindo-se com o desconforto de Severo):_ E assim não fica mais gostoso? Um amor proibido. Ah, as alunas devem cair a seus pés.

SEVERO _(levemente enrubescido): _Não há alunas caindo a meus pés. Isso é absurdo! Próxima pergunta, por favor!

KELLY: Estamos quase no final do programa, mas acho que dá tempo para mais uma pergunta. Esse ouvinte é uma surpresa, meus caros ouvintes. Não sei nem dizer como ele conseguiu nos contatar. Mas por favor, vamos ouvir, diretamente de Além do Véu, Sirius Black!

SEVERO: O quê?!

ROWLING: Ahá! Agora que eu quero ver!

SIRIUS BLACK: Boa noite a todos. Eu quero fazer uma pergunta ao Ranhoso: você se esforça para ser esse babaca que você é ou é naturalmente?

SEVERO: Escute aqui, seu vira-lata pulguento...

ROWLING _(vibrando):_ Isso mesmo, Sirius, dá nele!

SIRIUS BLACK: Madame, você me matou! É bom não forçar sua sorte!

ROWLING _(desanimando):_ Tudo bem. Mas dá nele!

SEVERO _(erguendo uma sobrancelha):_ Agora que ele está confortavelmente no Além, ele vem me insultar. Antes ele não tinha coragem de sair da querida mansão de sua família...

SIRIUS BLACK _(fervendo de ódio):_ Seu nojento, eu juro que volto só para te puxar a perna!

SEVERO: Vê como estou tremendo de medo?

SIRIUS BLACK: Pois me escute bem, seu babaca seboso! Deixe o Harry em paz! Ele não tem nada a ver com que eu e o pai dele aprontávamos para você. Por que você não se vinga no Rabicho, hein? Ele também ajudou a aprontar peças em você.

SEVERO: Pedro Pettigrew não tinha capacidade nem coragem para planejar sequer metade das trapaças que você e seu amigo Potter Senior armavam contra mim. Ele pode ter defeitos, mas não tinha essa capacidade. Só sua mente doentia e covarde é que se ocupava em transformar minha existência num flagelo.

SIRIUS BLACK: Harry não tem nada a vercom isso! Ele nunca lhe fez nada.

SEVERO: Porque eu cortei o mal pela raiz. O rebento Potter não vai conseguir ser como o pai, se eu tiver alguma coisa a ver com isso.

SIRIUS _(tremendo de ódio)_: Babaca!

SEVERO: Pulguento.

KELLY: Bom, é o que tínhamos para hoje, ouvintes. Esperamos que tenham gostado desse papo com o Prof. Severo Snape.

SIRIUS: Covarde! Você se escondia atrás de Lílian!

SEVERO: Eu jamais procurei abrigo nas saias daquela sangue-ruim!

KELLY: Por favor, senhores –

SIRIUS: Não xingue Lílian! Ela te defendeu muitas vezes! E ela deu a vida para salvar Harry do seu Mestre! Alias, você deve adorar esse seu Mestre! Nem fala o nome dele! É Voldemort! Vol-de-mort!

SEVERO: Não fale de coisas sobre as quais você não tem conhecimento!

KELLY _(virando para_ **ROWLING **_enquanto os dois continuavam a discutir_): Er... eles não vão parar? Eu preciso terminar o programa.

ROWLING: Esperar esses dois não é uma boa idéia. Aconselho você a terminar assim mesmo.

SIRIUS (_sem dar bola para_** KELLY)**: ...você bem que pode ter traído todos! Seu Comensal!

SEVERO: Se a memória não me falha, eu tentei salvar sua preciosa pele – que aliás, poderia se beneficiar de um xampu antipulgas -, mas você não me escutou e foi para o Departamento de Mistérios! Aí morreu! Grifinório irresponsável!

KELLY: Er, ouvintes, até o próximo programa! Boa noite!

SIRIUS _(ainda discutindo com _**SEVERO**_): _Ah, se eu não estivesse aqui do outro lado!

SEVERO _(com um sorriso sarcástico):_ Mas você está, não é? Não é uma pena?

KELLY _(para o master no estúdio_): É melhor cortar o som!

MASTER: Vou ter que tirar da tomada.

KELLY: Então tira logo!

SEVERO: Eu arrisco meu pescoço todos os dias sendo um espião.

SIRIUS _(possesso de ódio):_ Grande espião, que nunca conseguiu trazer uma derrota para Voldemort!

SEVERO: Não diga o nome do Lord das Trevas!

SIRIUS: Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!

SEVERO _(erguendo uma sobrancelha): _Muito maduro de sua parte.

SIRIUS: Babaca comensal assassino ranhoso disfarçado bastardo desgraçado!

SEVERO_:_ Acabou? Realmente, seu vocabulário deixa muito a desejar.

SIRIUS: Seu... seu...!

KELLY: Agora, sim. Boa noite a todos!

Fim

Voltar


End file.
